Kinkou Order
The Kinkou Order is an ancient organization which sole task is to protect peace and balance within Ionia. Champions of The Kinkou Order Other Related Champions * was a serial killer previously hunted and imprisoned down by Master Kusho, , and . * is a member of the Shadow Order and as such is a enemy of the Order. * was a former member of the Order, before he killed his master and made his own Shadow Order. Lore The Kinkou The Kinkou are the self-appointed keepers of Ionia's sacred balance. Their acolytes walk both Runeterra and the spirit realm, mediating conflicts between them and, when necessary, intervening by force. During the war with Noxus, the Kinkou Order was ousted from its ancient temple by the followers of Zed, himself a former acolyte. History The Order "Good and evil are not truths. They are born from men and each sees the shades differently."''Master Kusho The '''Kinkou Order' is an ancient clan originating in the Ionian Isles and are the self-appointed keepers of Ionia’s sacred balance. Order, chaos, light, darkness—all things must exist in perfect harmony, for such is the way of the universe. The Kinkou are the self-appointed keepers of Ionia’s sacred balance. The order’s loyal acolytes walk the spirit and material realms, mediating conflicts between them and, when necessary, intervening by force. The Order employs a triumvirate of shadow warriors to uphold its causes in the world. The three warriors are each entrusted with one of three sacred duties: the pure impartiality of Watching the Stars, the passage of judgment in Coursing the Sun, and the elimination of imbalance by Pruning the Tree. Being open minded in regards to their choice of students, the Order is willing to train individuals from other nations, so long as those individuals prove to be best suited in carrying out the duties entrusted to them. , who trained under Master Kusho, Shen's father, later killed his master and destroyed the old ninja order. Now both and Zed belong to their respective ninja clans. Shen is currently rebuilding the Kinkou Order, and Zed is the master of his own clan, The Order of Shadows. Trivia * The Order's name "Kinkou" (きんこう) comes from the reading of Chinese 均衡, literally "even measures", & thus "balance" and "equilibrium". * Other known order members are / were Mayym and Tahno Jhomen Tethi, parents. * The current Kinkou Order is controlled by the Triumvirate. ** , entrusted with the sacred duty of Pruning the Tree - eliminating those who threaten the equilibrium of Valoran. ** , entrusted with the sacred duty of Coursing the Sun - tirelessly conveying the justice of the Kinkou. ** , entrusted with the sacred duty of Watching the Stars - exercising judgment untainted by prejudice. * is currently a Ronin / Rogue Ninja of the Order, still part of it, but operating outside of its rules and regulations.Akali Rogue Ninja ** She and parted on neutral terms. Neither hates the other but both disapprove of the others methods. Akali and Shen es:Orden Kinkou pl:Zakon Kinkou zh:Kinkou Order Category:Shen Category:Akali Category:Kennen Category:Factions